Recently, there have been widely used portable information terminal devices having touch panels. Since some portable information terminal devices allow browsing of electronic books, there is a need to computerize bound books. For this reason, some image reading apparatuses has a function of reading a bound original such as a book in a two-page spread state. Those image reading apparatuses read two facing pages of an original at once, and stores image data of the read original in an electronic file.
For example, JP2005-269095A describes an image reading apparatuses for reading an original in a two-page spread state (a two-page spread original). The image reading apparatus employs a technique of separately performing image correction on a right page image and a left page image.